The Begging of Fineena
by meagoya
Summary: This is not a fan fiction, it is an original story, I own everything besides! Balverines, these are owned by Fable, this is a story about a princess who decides to take part in a war, she finds violence, and perhaps love.
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning of Fineena**

Bryan's POV

I slowly and painfully made my way to the castle gates, it was almost white stone, a rare gem that the king like to make his castle of because it was so strong and filled with magic. I didn't really know if it was because he liked to show how much wealth he has or if it was to protect his people, I've never met him myself. Today if actually my first day at the castle, you see there is a great war going on right now, a man from every house hold was pulled, my father died from a sickness and I was his only son. I entered when I was sixteen, now at eighteen I am returning as a war hero, the war is not over but people say that I' the reason they won a battle, all I did was blow up some walls when no one else from our side was left, almost killed me, but still, who is bragging?

As we made it into the metal gates opened by magic I gasped at the castle town inside, people of all kinds were here, Dwarves, Elves, and Humans, all of them talking, training, and betting all together. It didn't matter if you were from a differing land or a different race they were all together, some would stop and stare at us, I couldn't help but think it was because of my hair, a dusty pick color and my eyes didn't help, sky blue, odd colors to have on one person. As we made it to the actual castle gates I was surprised it was normal dark stone, but not without the best security, guards posted on every wall and another guard within a few yards away.

My two companions led the way to the throne room,

"Why are we here again?" I ask with a sigh of irritation,

"The king wishes to make an alliance with the Rashira kingdom, but to get there we have to get past the Thergon kingdom, where our enemy is, so he wants us to take his daughter to Rashira and protect her," Abir almost snaps at me,

"Even if we're here on business you should count yourself lucky to even see the castle. Do you know how many front liners get to see this place?" Genude asks smiling back at me,

"Not many I guess," I reply shrugging, they sigh but continue walking. Once we entered the throne room I saw an older man with brown hair and grey streaks sitting on the thrown, his has soft chocolate eyes and a big golden crown, and he also has on a red cape and a paler completion. Slowly he stood, though he looks nice enough something inside me told me to keep my guard up, this man, this king, was no weakling. Even with his cape on you could see a little of his muscles, he is at least seven feet tall, he smiles at us as we bowed,

"Stand war heroes," he commands we do, "I have chosen the three of you for the most important task because you all have taken a big part in this war, Abir, the Balvarine slayer. Genude the pixie slayer and Bryan the one man army, I want you to take my daughter through Thergon to Rashira, my daughter has the battle planes for the final strike against those monsters in Thergon, don't lose her, she is valuable to me," the king warned us with a slight glare, it was enough to make me sweat, which being the only one on the front lines didn't do. We nod quickly Genude looks like she is about to cry. We all hear a small, soft, elegant laughter,

"Father, don't scare them, they have had enough being on the front lines," a lady says stepping into the light, she has a light blue gown on with a silver hem, it also has silver flower pattern belt and design in the middle starting from the top and getting smaller to the bottom. The sleeves are smaller at the top and get wider as it goes down, her pale completion perfectly assents her soft pick lips and deep green eyes, it also makes her blonde curvy hair look a little darker, it's pulled up into a half pony tail showing the many different shades of blonde in her hair and all the curves.

The king's eyes immediate soften,

"I know dearest, I just want to make sure you are safe," he says meeting her eyes, the princess smiles which makes her look even more beautiful,

"I will be, the war hero are more than capital," she says looking at us, my breath is take away, I can hear Abir has the same trouble. The king stands in front of her looking conserved,

"Very well, do the three of you accept the task?" he questions coldly to us, we bow symbolically,

"We do!" we say together, I look up to see the princess smiling widely at us.

Fineena's POV

I smile at the warriors, they were risking everything to accept, even more than they did before, I was impressed and grateful there are such people my father and I was count on. I meet the eyes of the dusty pick haired one's eyes, his eyes widen a bit and he blushes then looks down again, I blink but laugh a bit,

"Go rest, we'll leave tomorrow, tonight you will eat with my father and I," I say nodding once, they all stand and thank me before almost running from our presents,

"I don't like them," father says glaring slightly in their direction,

"Father, they are the strongest we have without brining magic in and that would be death to us all since the Pixies and Nixies can sense them, I will have enough magic to set off some of their sense, we can't have anymore," I reply gently putting a hand on his cheek, "we just need to sneak threw and all will be well," I say back away, "I will see you at dinner, father," I state bowing and leaving.

I walk silently and gracefully threw the halls until I get to my room, I smile at Abigail my lifelong friend and hand servant, and she sniffled a bit,

"I packed a traveling bag for you, it's infused with magic so it's bottomless but light as a feather," she says handing it to me, I smile and take it, a few tears coming to my eyes, slowly I put in by the door and wrap her in a hug,

"I will miss you," I say calmly, I hear her sniffle again and nod,

"I will as well, your majesty," she replies pulling away, she bows a little and walks away, I watch her and sigh a bit, knowing there may be a chance I will not see this place again.

Bryan's POV

I didn't see the princess at dinner that night, we ate and drank together with the king and his knights, I didn't drink at all not wanting to see the princess half drunk or in pain. Well not more than I was already in, the cut in my side was still healing, I felt some pain hit and excused myself, I walk in the halls leaning against the wall, slowly I sat down and put a hand on my side, I brought my hand to my face and saw blood,

"No, not now," I say leaning my head on the wall,

"Not now what?" I hear an elegant voice say, I jumped to attention with my sword out, I see it's the princess and lower my sword and bow as much as I can without pain,

"Forgive me; I didn't know it was-"

"You're bleeding, here come with me, we must take care of that," she said completely ignoring that a just had a sword at her throat, she grabbed my arm and gently pulls in the direction of the doctor and I went in too much pain to resist. After we got there the doctor rebadged my wound and gave me a drink to ease the pain, when they thought I was sleeping they talked,

"How is it?" the princess asks,

"Not good I'm afraid, it's a cut in his side from a Balvarine, he could turn," the doctor replies,

"It's been a week since he fought anything like that, if he was going to turn he would've already," she says,

"I guess, but the wound is not healing, it could've been a poisoned sword," the doctor states,

"Can you heal him?"

"No, and no one is this castle can, only magic can, only high level," the doctor says as if hinting something,

"What will you tell him?" she asks,

"That I know a bit, he knows nothing of magic, it won't matter to him,"

"Alright," the princess says, I hear her foot steps and then her hands on my side, I feel a warm sensation consume me and the pain is completely gone, the feeling fades all too quickly.

"Go, someone who only knows a bit of magic would be tired after such a healing spell, I will tell him you went to sleep," the princess orders with ease, the doctor bows and leaves. After a few moments I pretend to wake up,

"Good evening," she says,

"Where am I?" I ask,

"The doctor patched you up, try to go back to sleep, it's in the middle of the night," she says,

"Then, why are you still here?" I ask rudely meeting her eyes,

"I only stayed to see if you would wake and to tell you to stay here and sleep, also the doctor said that the magic he used on you might have a bit of a side effect about memory loss of a few hours," she states hardening her look, I nod,

"my apologize, good night," I say laying back down, she huffs and walks out before almost slamming the door and walking away, I grumble a little bit about women then fall asleep.

I woke up to the sound of the door slowly opening with the person trying to be silent, I waited until they were right behind me to jump up and punch them, in one fluid movement the person dodged and knocked my feet away, then caught me by my forearm before hitting the ground there was, they then let me drop the little spare, I looked up the aim but found, again, the princess. She offers her hand and a small smile,

"If you are ready, it's time to go," she whispers, I nod and put my armor on,

"The sun has not even risen," I state looking at her, she laughs a bit,

"We need all the time we can have to get to Thorgon, we have an important mission," she replies boldly, I nod and fallow her out, I then noticed she had on an outfit like mine but a brown shirt and black pants, she didn't however have any armor,

"Where is you armor?" I ask,

"I can move better without it, run faster, besides my mission is to get the planes to Reshira, yours is to protect me," she states with ease,

"You trust us enough to go without weapons?" I ask scoffing, she stops and knocks me against the wall, hard, her face was so close to mine I could feel her breath,

"So far you have not given me reason, but I assure you, cross me and my kingdom and you will find yourself crawling and screaming in pain," she says glaring at me, the glare was even colder and harder than her father's I found myself sweating and panting before she let go. For a few seconds I stood there but then recovered and ran after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Fineena's POV

After we got to the gate I pack my horse, Bryan didn't stop looking at me, but then he would sign or blush if I saw and look away. Abir, is what I think his name is led the way, I couldn't help but notice that he was very broad, much like my father only he has blonde hair and deep blue eyes, a usual look, but his skin and very tan, signaling he spent most of his time in the sun. His face was hard and cold, anyone could tell that he didn't smile often, and that when he did is was a handsome thing to see, even with the constant scowl he is handsome but with a smile, in my opinion, he would look better. Genude was also broad, for a woman, long mid back raven hair that was unkempt and black oxen eyes, and she is African American, with freckles on her face that is round and a little bit of a button nose, she brides her hair and then puts it into a bun, her armor is silver and a light blue, the colors of our kingdom.

However, Bryan was different, you could pick him out from a crowd of people, I don't think I've seen anyone who had that dusty pick hair, and I have seen many people. Especially with those sky blue eyes, and paler skin, he has a more triangle face. He smiles more you can tell, but you can also tell most of the time, it's fake. I know that he doesn't respect royalty, even from his own country, in fact when alone he is rude, more than usual, just to prove it. I sigh as we make it outside the castle,

"What is it, your majesty? Scared to be away from home?" Bryan scoffs proudly,

"No, just wish a pig headed man like yourself was not one of my campaigns," I reply smiling up at him and riding a bit ahead, I hear Genude and Abir muffling their laughter.

It took two days to get to Thorgon territory and when we got there I shivered at the sight, the air felt like ice on your skin, even if it was the middle of the day it was dark as night here. Everything was moist from water in the air, yet it had not rained in days, there are no real green plants, everything is dead and black. Sounds of howling, growling and scratching could be heard in the distance making your hair stand on end, The clouds are thick covering the dark creatures that live here.

"If anything moves," Abir says handing me a bow and arrow "kill it,"

That night Bryan went to get fire wood, Abir went to get water, Genude and I were left alone. We heard a howl in the distance and I jumped,

"Have you ever seen one?" she asks her southern accent showing,

"Yes once, five years ago," I say looking at the sky,

"That was when the war just started, how did it happen?" she asks,

"No one knew about the darkness coming, a single Balvarine made it into our castle, all of the weapons needed to kill it were locked up or sold, I remember my mother and I running into a seller with guards posted all out,

"I'm going to the stream, I'll be right back," I state walking to it, the stream wasn't far, around four yards, Abir went farther downstream to get more so I knew I would be alone. I pushed back any memories of that night back into my mind, carefully a wash my face, until I hear some leaves crunch. I freeze, more footsteps heavy, it could be a small Balvarine, one I still would not be able to handle with easy. I go to turn but an arm appears around me and pulls me back, I struggle but its obtuse the enemy was stronger, I drop all my weight and then back hand them in the face. I turn to punch them but find Bryan, before I could scream at him he coverers my mouth and signals to be silent, I nod. We look and see a Balvarine start to sniff where I once was and look around, I try to keep my breath even when I see its muscles and teeth, the fur and skin so think it was break normal swords. Its sees look to where we are but it doesn't see us since we keep still, the fire light reflects its eyes and they become a bright yellow. I could of sworn our eyes met but soon it howled and left, I let out my breath and lean against a tree, trying to stop my shaking, I'm thankful Bryan is so focused on where that monster went he didn't notice me,

"It's ok, it's gone, where is Genude?! She should've been with you?" He whispers/shouts, I take a deep breath and let it out, calming my nerves,

"At the fire I thought, I just came over to wash my face and you grabbed me," I explained standing up, showing no fear,

"Be careful, out here anything could kill you, and wants to eat you," he states,

"I know," I reply,

"Obtusely you don't since you took the mission," he snaps,

"Yes I do! What do you think I've been doing in the castle? Knitting my curtains, I've been training since I was five, survival skill, how to kill a man in one blow, never the less how to strangle a Balvarine with little to no damage!" I say a little loader than needed, he jumps a little and glares at me,

"Then why haven't you been fighting with us?" he shouts,

"Because my father is too scared he'll lose me like he did my mother!" I shout back glaring, he backs away, eyes wide with shock, I huff and go back to the camping spot, where no one is. I almost growl, but see fire wood and go to start it, Bryan comes up and sits as far as he can from me, once it's lit I sit in front of it to try and get warm. After a while I'm still shaking a bit, Abir and Genude show up at the same time talking,

"Where were you!?" Bryan snaps at them,

"I heard something is the distance, like fighting and went to check, Abir was caught but a Nixie," Genude says sitting next to me,

"Sorry if we left you alone Princess," Abir says bowing,

"That's alright, Bryan came just in time, which by the way, thank you, Bryan, for saving me," I say looking back at him. I could almost hear him go to say something but hold it in since they were there. I smile back at him, knowing now I could tease him when they were there.

The night was cold, loud and terrifying, no one got any sleep, and it was shown threw our slightly slower pace the next day. In the next few days Genude and I got closer, though I noticed if I mentioned the end of the war or what I would do after it was all finished she would become silent. Abir wasn't so formal and actually talked to me about his wife at home, he said her name was Grace and lived in the capital city, that she was waiting for him and he would get to meet his son after the war. I congratulated him, Bryan and I can speak without yelling now, but only just, so far we're only able to talk about where we are going next and our mutual friends.

"Your highness, what is the first thing you will do when you get home?" Abir asks happily, I smile and laugh a bit,

"I suppose I will make sure all of my loved ones are well then go horseback riding in our fields," I reply happily, Genude says silent, "what about you?" I ask,

"Meet my son," he states smiling dreamingly,

"What about you Bryan?" I ask,

"See if my mother is alive and well, then celebrate that the war is over," he replies, we all look at Genude,

"Go home and drink," she state smiling a bit, we all laugh, that night I slept a little better. We all woke up with vines all over us, Bryan and Abir tried to move but they were squeezed,

"Don't move! I read about these plants in a book! They eat humans, the more you move the more it squashes you!" I yell,

"Good it will eat us faster!" Genude yells back,

"No stop, it hates light, just like everything else here, just give me a moment," I order getting my hands free, I say a small spell and an orb of light consumes my hands, the plant squeals and gets away from me, I rush over to Abir and the plant again flees. After we're all free we stay in the light, Abir grabs a sword,

"I'm going to let down the light, the plants head will show, throw the sword in the eye and it should flee," I yell over the noises, Abir nods. I break the spell and the ground shakes a little, really I have no experience with this creature but by the books I've been reading. The head comes out that is all black, it looks like a cauliflower with vines coming out of the bottom, but it looks like it has a face, the black skin forms fang like teeth, and where the eyes were suppose to be are just black holes. Abir throws the sword and it just hits the eye, the creature screams and swings its vines, we all dodge, it continues, Bryan grabs his sword and goes to throw it but a vine gets me and pulls me in front. I try not to scream but it hurt so much I couldn't stop it, Bryan lowers his sword, for a moment the monster and Bryan have a stare down,

"Bryan, throw your sword!" Genude orders, she and Abir are still dodging; Bryan has to start again as well,

"Bryan! When you get a chance throw your sword!" I yell he goes to speak, "I know, I trust you, you won't hit me," I say completely confident, his eyes widen and he finds a spot, he stops and throws it just in time to get hit by a vine. The sword barely misses my and hit the monster in the other eye. I scream and it drops me, I grunt from the impact but run to Bryan to check and see if he's ok, the monster crawls away screaming. I lift Bryan's shirt up to see a burse already forming, I check his ribs,

"Nothing broken," I say,

"Good, I was fooled there for a second," Bryan states a little painfully and out of breath, I smile at him and fit his shirt before checking his head, our eye meet and he looks away blushing.

"Can he ride?" Abir asks,

"Yes," I say getting up and offering my hand to Bryan; after he is up we load the horses,

"You never told you were magic," Genude says a bit discussed,

"I didn't because my father ordered to tell no one unless absolutely necessary because they are hated so much," I reply mounting my horse. We are silent after that, Abir was at alert, more than the three of us, Bryan looks like he is in a bit of pain but nothing someone like him couldn't handle, Genude didn't speak to me for the rest of the day.

Bryan's POV

We didn't stop until we were too tired to move, I felt bad for the princess, Genude hasn't talked to her and she is the main one who keeps the princess company. Abir and I were more focused on our mission, I didn't know all the details but I had heard that Genude's family was killed by an evil wizard. Genude went to get fire wood and Abir water, leaving the princess and I alone, I sigh as I see the princess stare at where our fire was support to be sadly and regretfully, she didn't know I noticed but I saw a single tear run down her face. I take a deep breath and take my cape off, then go over to her and put it around her shoulders before sitting next to her. She thanks me and wraps the cape closer to her,

"If I'm thinking right Genude's family was killed by magic, don't take it personally," I say looking to the dark sky, there was silence until a howl was heard fallowed by many others,

"Tomorrow we'll be in the center," she states, I nod,

"It's the quickest way. Why did you accept the task, why not just higher someone?" I question, she meets my eyes before looking at the ground,


	3. Chapter 3

"For my whole life I'm been training, I've never left the outer walls, even going to town was a struggle with my father, everyone is tied form war, but I have not been in it, I thought, I would be the best fit to go, fresh, trained, besides I refuse to be the type of queen who hides behind her army and dose nothing herself, when I am queen I will protect my people, not just by them, but with them on the front lines," she replies sternly and confidently. I sit there shocked by how a royal, a princess would say something like that and plain to carry it out, after a moment I smile and bump her shoulder, I then stand up and kneel in front of her, slowly I take her hand and smile up at her,

"well, if her majesty will accept me, I want to dedicate myself as a knight to you here, if you swear to do as you've said, then for the rest of my life I will protect you and stand by your side if you will it until death," I say sincerely and humbly. I look up at her to see pure shock in her eyes, "Princess?" I question, she shakes her head,

"I accept, if you stop calling me that, my name in Fineena, or Neara," she replies smiling a bit and raising an eye brow. I smirk and kiss her hand,

"very well, Neara," I say looking up at her face, I see her blush a little and pull her hand away before looking to the side. I smile a real smile and sit next to her again,

"Bryan?" she asks, I make a sound to tell her I'm listening, "why do you hate royals?" she asks I look at her with a bit of fear, all she holds in her eyes is concern and curiosity,

"Because of royals I have lost almost everything dear to me, my mother is all I have left and with the war I don't even know if she is still alive," I reply, I hear her gasp a little,

"But surly my father hasn't done something to harm you," she states as if pleading to prove her right,

"With taxes, wars and leaving us for dead when the war started he has," I say tensing up and looking away. I feel a hand gently on my arm,

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," she whispers, I feel her head slightly leaning against my arm as if giving me comfort. After a moment I loosen and sigh and look at her blonde head against my arm before smiling slightly,

"Alright Neara, they'll be back soon don't want them talking- Neara?" I question before listening and I hear her breath slow and even, "you fell asleep?" I ask, but again sigh and don't move. The other two did come back and tried not to laugh at us, they found it even funnier that we are close in age; I'm eighteen and she seventeen, while Abir is twenty-five and Genude and thirty. When it was my turn to sleep I, carefully, pick Neara up and lay her down on a bag as a pillow before going to sleep myself.

The next day I woke up to someone shaking me,

"Bryan, Bryan! Genude and Abir, their gone!" Neara yells on the brink of tears, I jump at a sitting position,

"What!" I yell,

"I woke up to make some breakfast and they were gone, so is almost everything we brought, there is only basic supplies left," she explains, I get up and look around, sure enough, almost everything is gone, no horses no food, no fire, just some clothes and weapons. Neara sniffled, I heard some footsteps and ran to her, I grab her arm and jump into some thick bushes,

"They're her- where did they go!" Genude yells looking at the camp site,

"Looks like your little friends are gone, traitor," a while Balvarine like creature says darkly, "the two of you lied to us!" he growled,

"No, no, we didn't, they were right here!" Abir says pleadingly,

"By now they could be long gone!" he yells,

"No, the-" and I stepped on a twig, everyone looks at the bush and the Balvarine chargers it, Neara and I jump out to avoid it and throw Abir off his horse before getting on it. Neara holds on to me tightly, the monsters chase us for a while before we get too far away, I turn the horse around to go towards Rashira. I hear Neara barely crying behind me, with everything that has happened I don't blame her, I didn't stop riding until we came to a stream for the horse to drink from. I got off and led the horse to it then stood by Neara,

"You need rest," I say, she shakes her head,

"I've only been riding," she replies, I sigh and take her and get her off, when she is standing I smile and push some hair behind her ear,

"It's been a rough day, rest," I order, she nods and sits against a tree, I get some fire wood and start a fire before sitting next to her, she leans on me like yesterday and I smile. I found it interesting how even in this short time; we went from almost hating each other to all we have in this dead land, I felt asleep leaning my head on her's.

Fineena's POV

I woke up to warmth, Bryan's warmth, I laughed a bit, we fell asleep leaning on each other. I couldn't believe that what he said about father, but yet, here he was, also Abir and Genude? How could they betray us, no everyone like that? I once knew I would kill anyone to cross me, but now I don't think I could kill them. I wanted to cry, hit something, and plead with them to come back yet tear them apart for playing me like that! And Bryan, that is just confusing, one minute he hates me, then he offers his cape and we're friends. I left the castle to end a war, now it just looks worse than ever,

"What are you thinking about?" Bryan asks sitting up, I hum,

"How are just the two of us going to be able to deliver the message?" I ask looking up at him,

"Well, if it comes down to it, you'll be the only one to deliver it," he says, I jump up and turn away from him,

"Don't say that!" I whisper,

"Why? You're the only one who knows the planes, and let's face it Neara, with only the two of us, no food, one horse something could happen," he replies, I shake my head,

"I came in with three other people, don't make me walk out alone," I say turning to him, realization hits him and he gets and hugs me,

"What happened to make you be afraid to be alone?" he asks,

"my mom and I, we were locked in a seller for a few hours, it was the last day she was alive, it was the first Balvarine attack, she killed it and perished herself," I say, "I was left alone for a while until father found us," I add taking a deep breath, I feel Bryan nod. It was then I realized that Bryan spelt like summer rain, I smile into his chest and enjoy his comfort before pulling away and saying we should be moving on.

We only ate what we caught and that was very little, we rode during the day and slept at night. It took two weeks to get to the edge of the forest, Bryan and I were so close that we could look at each other and have a conversation, a needed skill when hunting in dark grounds. When we did get out Bryan was watching everything,

"What?" I ask,

"The forest, it wasn't that big, last time I was in it," he replies, "meaning, that they have taken over more land," he adds looking at me, "also meaning even out here some monsters could be waiting for humans," I nod and keep my guard up, sure enough, about fifty Balvarine run over the hill, I get my bow and arrow ready, which had arrows strong enough to kill them because it was made out of their bones. I shoot as many as I can before I pull out my sword, which is only about fifteen, Bryan and I fight back to back, just when we were ready to quit we heard a horn, worriers pour out over the hill as well, as soon as the monsters were there, they were gone. I sigh and collapse,

"Who are you?" a man asks,

"I am Fineena Menarashg Thanagaria, this is my friend and guard, Bryan Roy Thanagaria," I say standing up, the man takes off his helmet to show the Prince of Rashira,

"Good day to you, or not, I am Farmatet, come, we'll take you to the castle," he orders offering his hand, I take it and get on his horse, Bryan get on another, it takes little time to get to the castle. To me it was all a blur, normal stone castle wall, normal town, normal people, just like at home, only the wall was stone instead of the white magical one we have. When we got to the throne room the king congratulated us on making it here,

"but I was told there were four of you," he states,

"Yes, two of my guards betrayed us," I reply,

"Then how do we know that this Bryan will not do the same!?" the princes yells I step in between them and disarm him before holding his throat gently,

"Know this, we both need our countries to finish this war, but Bryan has stay and protected me when no one else did, if you cross him, you will have me to deal with, followed by my father," I say cruelly and protectively, the prince back away, all thoughts of Bryan being a traitor out of his mind. I look back at the king,

"Now about the battle planes," I say, he nods taking me to the room.

Once we were finished I was taken to a room and cleaned up, I got out one of the dresses they left for me and found a light green one with a light silver pattern of flowers, a turtle neck with no sleeves and floor length. After I put it on I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was matted, I was skinnier, darker skinned and to top it all off I have more muscles and less female, more worrier looking. A knock came on my door and I said enter. Bryan came in with a simple white shirt, black pants and black boots,

"Would you brush my hair?" I ask handing him the brush, he nods and I sit in the chair, he tries to be gentle but not brushing your hair for so long leaves some tangles. I didn't even whence once, I had enough pain that this was nothing, after he finished I wrapped my hair into a bun and kept it up with light green chopstick looking things threw it. When I got up I turned to Bryan and smile,

"it's different being here again, it feels so abnormal, I got use to be in the dark forest, fighting and moving all the time," I say leaning on the vanity, he chuckles,

"Yea, it is," he agrees, I meet his eyes,

"The war will soon be over," I say smiling, he nods,

"We will both go home," he adds, I feel a knife in my heart and look away,

"Yes, home," I add taking a deep breath, I hear him move and look at him, he is at the door,

"after the war, and after I make sure my mother is still alive, I will still honor my vow, if you still accept," he states, my eyes widen and I smile,

"if you still do, and your mother, she could come and live in the castle," I say, he freezes and turns to me with an eye brow raised,

"Really?" he asks, "you would give her a place there?" he asks,

"Of course, I can tell you love her and would want you to be separated because you're protecting me," I explain as if it were a normal thing. He smiles a bit, nods and leaves, I let out my breath now knowing he would still be there when this was over.


	4. Chapter 4

Bryan's POV

The next few days were preparing for them; the king said that Neara and I were free since we had been through so much, until the battle. I was talking to a guard when he asked if I knew how the war started,

"No," I say,

"It began by magic," the guard said, "dirty monsters they are," he added,

"You know very well it was an accident!" a female guard yells back, "Thorgon's king was dying, the head magician tried everything he could to save the king who had done so much for him, no light magic worked. So he resorted to dark magic, it was suppose to create another sickness that would kill the other one, and then he would use light magic to get rid of the one he created, the dark spell didn't work and opened a portal to a dark realm, before the wizard could close it those monsters got threw and multiplied, everyone that was once human is now one of them," the female explained, "the king is hoping that by killing the White Balvarine the rest will change back," just then Neara come in,

"I still say all magic is evil and needs to be killed," the first guard says, I look at her reaction, she is hurt for a moment before sitting down next to me.

The night before the battle came I saw Neara standing on a balcony staring at the moon,

"When I return home, I will be called a hero, we both will, though you already are," she says,

"And you will have all your servants back, being able to sit and doing nothing for yourself," I say a scoffing,

"I have only one servant and she is my lifelong friend who chooses to be there with me," she states, "I am however going to be happy about one thing," she says, our eyes meet and I nod standing beside her,

"My father stated that if I completed my mission not only will he consider me ready but I will be able to marry whomever I want, I accepted the task because I thought it was right, father put that in to just encourage me to keep going," she states laughing a bit, I almost gape but nod and breath. She smiles at me and all my breath is gone,

"Just think soon, the war will be over," she states, I take a deep breath and smile,

"And do you have anyone in mind? For the offer your father gave you?" I ask,

"I do, but it's not who you would expect, not a prince, a worrier, a commoner, who use to hate all royalty, but I do not know if he feels the same," she replies, looking at me, our eyes meet and I freeze, she gives one last smile/ smirk and walks away almost flowing because of her grace.

Fineena's POV

I walk away silently hoping I wouldn't be rejected but with him, I won't know until he gives me an answer. As planed the next day I got ready, with armor and weapons, by the time the sun rose we were all riding out, I hadn't seen Bryan the whole morning and not when mounting. The battle was long and hard, all the advanced worriers were directly into the castle, I was battling two Balvarines when I was knocked down, just when it was about to kill me a sword came out and kills it, I look at the worrier and find Bryan,

"Baka girl, you maybe the princess but getting yourself killed is just childish," he says pulling me up,

"Not like I want to, I'm just trying to help," I say slightly glaring at him,

"Well, it doesn't look that way," he replies just as we are surrounded, we fought for a long time when the last Balvarine fell, everyone thought it was over but no, the biggest Balvarine I've ever seen runs out of the castle, roaring, it's white, unlike any of its kind. The last enemy, together all of us attack together, it wasn't long before it fell as well.

All of the worriers that survived went home, Bryan sent a bird to his mother telling her to pack their things and come to the castle. All was well; I still haven't had a moment to talk to him, until I found him on my balcony,

"Your mother?" I ask, I hear him take a deep breath,

"Coming, three days," he replies turning to me, I smile at the moon, "you know, you never gave me a chance to reply to your comment the night before the battle," he states smirking, I stiffen,

"Oh?" I question playing it off,

"Yea, you see I've found someone as well, she is beautiful, when not in the dark forest covered in mud. Strong, independent, bull headed, spit fire, but at the same time, kind, caring, loved by her people and the princess of my country," he states standing up towering over me, I nod as if not knowing it was me,

"I see, and this woman, does she feel the same?" I ask meeting his eyes,

"Will you tell me?" he asks bending down a little looking in my eyes, mine widen and I blush, his smirk widens and he gets on one knee, "Neara, will you marry me?" he asks taking my hand, I smile and nod, he takes out a simple silver ring and outs it on my finger.

Within the next year we were married and he was crowned king and I queen, my father an adviser and head worrier. Our kingdom was prosperous and happier than ever; we had two children, a son, David and a girl, Sarah. Our son took over with a woman named Rena and our daughter traveled the world, with our blessing, helping anyone who pasted her.

Bryan and I lived out our life together, just like he promised so long ago.


End file.
